Dusk
by whisperedwish3s
Summary: High school students Isabella Marie and Anastasia Elise Swan don't expect much of a change in their lives when they move from sunny Arizona to rainy Washington. But when their lives intertwine with the Cullens, danger and romance are a given. Follow them through their journey of falling in love, growing up and making decisions.
1. Welcome to Forks!

_**Author's Note: Twilight, its characters and its plot do not belong to me. Only Anastasia does.**_

Isabella Swan stands at the end of a cul-de-sac on the desert's edge. She bends down and slowly scoops a tiny cactus into a small pot.

"Really Bella? A cactus? With your luck, you'll end up getting an injury with that cactus before we get to Forks." Anastasia said as she exited the house and joined her sister in order to soak up some last-minute sun rays before going to the city of rain: Forks, Washington.

"I know you'll miss Arizona too, Ana." Bella told her twin sister.

"I will. But think of it as a new adventure, Bells. Plus, we get to live with dad again. You haven't seen him since you decided to stop going to Forks when we were 11. Dad misses us you know. Both of us." Ana replied.

Bella was about to retort when they heard their mother's voice calling them from the front of the house.

"Girls, come on! You've got a plane to catch!" She called out.

Ana just smiled and shook her head, grabbed her sister's hand and walked to where their mother was. They got in the car and Phil drove them to the airport.

"Now, you know if you change your minds, I'll race back here from wherever Phil's game is." She told them once they reached the airport but it was clear to both girls that although their mother loved them, she wanted to be on the road with her new husband without the constant strain of having to worry about where her teenage daughters were or if they were safe.

The twins just smiled although Bella's was a bit forced.

"We won't change our minds, mom." Ana told their mother.

"I know you won't sweetie. You've always loved the rain more than the heat. But your sister might. She's always hated Forks." Renee replied.

"It's not really about Forks, it's about Dad. I mean, we barely know each other." Bella replied awkwardly.

"That's cause you decided to stop visiting all those years ago." Ana said accompanied by an eye-roll.

"But anyways, Ana will be there. Mom, I want to go. I'll be fine. We'll be fine. We'll look out for each other." Bella supplied.

And with that, they heard their flight being called. They hugged their mother and Phil and started walking to the passenger's entrance. With one final wave of goodbye to their mom and their step-dad, they walked on and boarded the plane that would take them to their new adventure in Forks, Washington.

\- TIMESKIP (AFTER THE PLANE RIDE) -

After the twins arrived and when they entered the arrival area, they immediately saw their dad wearing his police uniform.

"Dad!" Ana happily cried out as she broke out into a skip and threw her arms around her dad.

"Hey Annie. Hey Bella." Charlie awkwardly said as he slowly wrapped his arms around his hyperactive daughter while the other one just walked towards him slowly.

He helped them carry their bags into his police cruiser. Ana wanted her sister to have some Father-Daughter bonding time so she sat in the back instead; leaving Bella to sit in the front. Charlie started the car and silence then ensued. Bella just stared out the window, taking in her new surroundings while Ana was staring at her phone trying to win a game she had been playing.

"Your hair's longer." Charlie told Bella, unable to take the silence between them.

"I cut it since the last time I saw you." Bella replied.

"Guess it grew out again." Charlie said.

Bella just nodded and silence ensued again.

"How's your mom?" Charlie asked out of the blue.

"She's good dad. She's traveling on the road with Phil." Ana replied, looking up from her game to give her father a smile.

A while later, the cruiser pulls up to an old two-story house. Charlie parks the car and everyone gets off. Charlie helps Bella with her bags first and shows her to her room.

"I put grandpa's old desk in your room and cleared some shelves in the bathroom for you." He said.

"That's right. One bathroom." Bella grimaced.

"The saleslady picked out your bed stuff. You like purple, right?" Charlie confirmed.

"Purple is great. Thanks Cha- Dad." Bella said as she looked around the room she hasn't been in for 6 years.

"Well, I better help your sister with her bags." Charlie said as he stepped out of Bella's room and left her to go help Ana.

He came down the stairs and saw Ana slowly dragging one of the bags with one hand while carrying another one with the other hand.

"Let me help you with those, Annie. I told you to wait for me, didn't I?" Charlie rushed to carry her bags and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I was but I got bored." Ana replied with an innocent smile.

Charlie walked with her bags to her bedroom which was an extension he had made since he knew that his teenage daughters would want their own space and privacy.

"This is where you'll be staying, Annie. I know you and Bella need your personal space so I had this room made. I know your obsessed with the color blue so I had the room painted light blue and bought some dark blue sheets. And, although your bathroom is tiny, you'll have it all to yourself since it would be a hassle to go up and down the stairs just to shower and use the toilet." Charlie explained as he watched Annie look around the room in awe.

"I love it, dad. Thank you so much!" She excitedly said and hugged her father which he returned awkwardly. But Ana didn't care, she was too happy her dad did this for her.

"Well, I'll leave you to settle in." Charlie said as he walked to the door and gently closed it.

\- TIMESKIP -

Bella was busily putting away the last of her clothing into her cabinets when she hears a HONK outside. She looks out the window to see that an orange truck has just arrived. She decides to come out and see who her father's visitors were. She exits the house to find Charlie greeting the guests,

"Bella, you remember Billy Black." Charlie points out to the man who was sitting on a wheelchair.

"Glad you're finally here. Charlie hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were coming." Billy greeted.

"Keep exaggerating. I'll wheel you down the hill." Charlie joked.

"Right after I ram you in the ankles." Billy retorted and the 2 men kept play fighting a little way away from the 2 teens.

"I'm Jacob. We used to make mud pies together with your sister when we were little kids." Jacob shyly said.

"Yeah... I think I remember..." Bella said trying to recall that certain memory.

"Jacob? Jake!" An excited cry came from the house's front door.

The 2 teens looked to the source of the voice to find an overly excited Anastasia running down the pathway. Once she was in range, she immediately launched herself into the awaiting arms of Jacob.

"I missed you Jakey." Ana mumbled as they continued to hug it out.

"I missed you too Annie." Jacob said with a smile as they both pulled away from the hug.

"Are they always like this?" Bella asked referring to Charlie and Billy who were still play fighting.

"It's getting worse with old age." Ana joked laughing silently.

Charlie then pats the truck and addresses Bella and Ana.

"So, what do you guys think of your homecoming gift?" He asked.

"No way. This truck is for us?" Bella asked, obviously awestruck.

"Just bought it off Billy, here." Charlie replied proudly.

"It's perfect!" Ana beamed as Bella rushes to the truck with Jacob right behind her.

She joins the both of them as Jacob tells Bella about the truck.

"Okay, so you gotta double pump the clutch when you shift, but-" Jacob instructs as Bella asks him if she had it right.

"Maybe we can give you a ride to school?" Bella asked him.

"Silly, Bells. Jake goes to school on the reservation." Ana said with a giggle to which Jake nodded in confirmation.

"Too bad. Would've been nice to know at least one person." Bella said.

"Hey! What am I? Chopped liver?" Ana cried out indignantly.

"Aside from my twin sister, of course." Bella added.

"Much better." Ana said with a grin.

\- TIMESKIP (AT SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY) -

The next day, Bella and Ana got ready for school. They ate breakfast by themselves since Charlie had already left for work. Once they finished, they got in the truck with Bella driving them to school. Once they got there, the sound their truck was making attracted the attention of many students. Bella parked into a spot and got down simultaneously with Ana.

"Nice truck." Some guy told them both.

"Thanks." They replied in unison before walking towards the school building.

The twins make their way through kids who were staring openly at the both of them. Some were whispering to each other. Both of them wander the hallways looking for room number, obviously lost. All of a sudden, an Asian guy appears in their path.

"You're Isabella and Anastasia Swan, the new girls. Hi. I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need. Tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on." Eric said as he walked with them.

Both girls just stare at him. Is he for real?

"I'm kind of the "suffer in silence" type." Bella finally answers.

"And I just keep my emotions bottled up inside and listen to music." Ana added.

"Good headline for your features. I'm on the paper, and both of you are news, front page." Eric said excitedly.

"I- no, I'm not news – I'm seriously, not at all-" Bella started freaking out.

"What she means to say is, we don't wanna be on the paper. Please?" Ana said using her puppy dog eyes.

"Whoa, chillax. No feature." Eric said and twins both looked relieved.

"Do you mind pointing us to Ms. Rodriguez's Homeroom class?" Ana asked.

Eric showed them where it was. They thanked him and went inside the classroom, ready for their first day in a new school. Once they got inside, they compared their schedules with each other. They only had Homeroom, PE, Lunch, and Biology together since Ana was taking Advanced Classes except for Biology because she wanted to have at least one class with her twin. These are what their schedules looked like:

 **BELLA ANA**

 **Homeroom Homeroom**

 **US History AP World Literature**

 **American Literature AP Calculus**

 **PE PE**

 **Lunch Lunch**

 **Biology Biology**

 **Pre-Calculus AP World History**

 **Arts Foreign Languages**

After homeroom, the twins separated until PE when they had classes together.

 **WITH ANASTASIA**

Ana was about to enter her World Literature classroom when someone bumped into her making her drop all her stuff.

"Shit. Please watch where you're going next time." She said as she bent down and started picking up all her stuff.

She saw a girl bend down and started picking up her things with her. Once everything was gathered, they both got up from the floor and Ana looked up to see a blonde girl that looked like she could be in the cover of any magazine or a runway model.

"I'm very sorry. I wasn't aware of my surroundings. I'm Rosalie by the way. Rosalie Hale." The blonde girl said smiling softly at Ana.

"It's alright. No harm, no foul. I'm sorry I snapped at you too. And I'm Ana, Anastasia Swan." Ana replied with a grin.

"For some weird reason, I like you Ana. Come sit with me and my boyfriend at the back of the classroom when you're done with the teacher." She said before she started to walk inside.

Ana just stared at her confused before shrugging it off and entering the classroom and giving the slip that all her teacher's needed to sign.

"Well class, it looks like we have a new student. Her name is Anastasia Swan. Please, treat her well. You can sit anywhere you like Ana, but that will be your seat for the whole year." The teacher said as he handed her back the slip.

Ana's eyes scanned the room and she spotted Rosalie beckoning to her at the very back of the classroom with an empty seat to her left. To her right was a guy whose muscles looked like they were about to burst from the shirt he's wearing. Ana just smiled softly before making her way to the back. She placed her bag and sat down on the empty seat and looked at Rosalie.

"Hello again. I'm glad you decided to sit next to us." Rosalie said with a smile.

"Well, you're the second person who talked to me in this whole school and I thought I might as well make it count." Ana replied with a grin.

"This is my boyfriend Emmett, Emmett Cullen." Rosalie introduced the guy to her right.

Emmett gave her a playful grin and held out his hand.

"I'm Ana Swan." Ana said while taking the outstretched hand and shaking it.

"I'm impressed. You're the first person outside our family that Rosalie has ever liked. I think we're gonna get along really great." Emmett told her.

"I think so too. Especially since I know what you are." Ana said with a mysterious look.

"What we are? What do you mean?" Rosalie asked trying not to look nervous.

"Your hand is ice cold, Emmett and you both have gold eyes. You're vampires." Ana said with a sad smile.

"There's no such thing as vampires." Emmett said with a nervous chuckle.

"There's no use trying to hide it. I know all about your kind. I've known for a while." Ana told them.

"How?" Rosalie asked dropping the whole innocent act.

"When I was 10, I came across someone like you in Phoenix. It was night time and I was walking home from the dance studio which was only a block away. I passed by an alley and saw someone bending over what appeared to be a dead body. He looked like he was about to drink from the dead person but my arrival interrupted him. He turned to me and looked like he was about to attack me instead, but then he said he couldn't do it because I didn't smell delicious like the other humans. He also said I was too young, too innocent. We got to talking and he admitted that he was a Vampire and he was trying his best to avoid human blood. But, since he was "new" to what he said was the vegetarian diet, he gets tempted and easily loses control when he sees an open wound. He added that he was traveling with his family and they had to move away to a place with much more forest and less sun. That was the last I ever saw of him." Ana told her long tale.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone you guys' secret. I hope we can still be friends." Ana added with a friendly smile.

"I like you Ana. So, we'll definitely stay friends. Thank you for sharing your story with us. We looked at your schedule and you have PE with Emmett later. Sit with us during lunch, okay? We'll introduce you to the rest of the family." Rosalie replied.

"Rest of the family? There are more of you guys here? And you both live together?" Ana asked.

"Yeah. We're all "adopted" by our dad, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He works at the hospital while our mother, Esme stays at home. You'll meet our siblings later on." Emmett said as the bell rang signaling the end of the period.

They said their goodbyes and promised to meet up later on.

\- TIME SKIP TO PE CLASS (AT THE GYM) -

The gym is divided into 2. The girls are playing Volleyball while the guys are playing Basketball.

Bella and Ana are in gym clothes and while Bella is doing the best she can to avoid all the balls being served in her direction, Ana is doing her best to receive the balls that were meant for her sister. She decides to take a breather when all of a sudden, a ball heads in Bella's direction. Bella in her haste, hits the ball to the side and it ends up hitting a blonde guy. Bella hurriedly runs to the guy to apologize while Ana is trying her best not to laugh at her twin's misfortune.

"Ow!" Mike cried out.

"I'm sorry. I told them not to let me play." Bella said apologetically.

"No, no, no. It's- Don't apologize. You're Isabella, right?" The guy said obviously interested in her.

"Just Bella." She replied.

"I'm Mike Newton." The guy, now known as Mike, introduced.

"She's got a great spike, huh? I'm Jessica by the way." A girl approached the two and introduced herself.

"Hey, you're from Arizona, right?" Jessica asked her.

"Yeah." Bella replied.

"Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be like, really tan?" She asked straight to the point.

"Yeah. Maybe that's why they kicked me out." Bella said in an awkward manner.

"You're good." Mike complimented with a laugh obviously thinking it was a joke.

"That's so funny." Jessica went with what Mike was saying.

It was blatantly obvious that she liked him. Bella then decided that it was time to end the conversation. She awkwardly waved bye and went back to the gathered group of girls. A few minutes later, the bell rang signaling lunch period. Ana approached Bella as they made their way out of the women's locker room.

"Bells, I see you made some new friends today. Are you eating lunch with them?" Ana asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I can introduce you if you like." Bella answered.

"No need. I met some people too. I'm eating lunch with them. I was only worried about you." Ana said worried for her older sister.

"Yeah, that's okay. I guess I'll see you during Biology then." Bella said with a small smile.

"Alright. See you later, Bells. Have fun." She said as they went their separate ways.

\- WITH ANASTASIA -

When Ana exited the gym, she saw Emmett waiting for her outside the door.

"Hey Em. Sorry to keep you waiting. I had to make sure my sister was okay." She apologized.

"No pressure, banana. We don't mind the wait. Besides, you know none of us eat lunch or any type of food at all." Emmett said with a grin.

They walked towards an exit and Emmett led her to where a group of 4 people were standing. One of them looked very familiar to Ana. With long steps, she hurriedly approached one of the figures whose back was turned to her.

"Jasper?" She asked as she tapped his back.

The said guy turned towards her while the others looked on in shock and curiosity.

"Aña?" Jasper said obviously shocked.

"It's you!" Ana said with a big grin.

"Wait. How do you guys know each other?" A brunette with pixie- cut hair asked.

"I met him 7 years ago. Rose, Em, he was the vampire I was telling you about. I guess you guys are the family he mentioned." Ana then proceeded to recount the story to the 2 others she didn't know.

"Okay. Now that that's settled, I want you to meet the rest of our siblings." Rosalie said as she guided Ana over to Jasper and the brunette girl.

"You already know Jasper. This is his mate-" Rosalie started to explain when she got cut off.

"I'm Alice Cullen. We've been expecting you. And I just know that we'll be the best of friends." The brunette, or Alice, said enthusiastically.

"Don't question her. She knows because she can see the future." Jasper explained as Alice went ahead and hugged Ana.

When Alice let go, Rosalie then pulled her over to a guy who was staring at her like she was a calculus problem he couldn't solve.

"This is Edward, another one of my siblings. He was the first one Carlisle turned." Rosalie said and Ana looked at Edward to see him still staring at her intently.

"Uh, does he usually stare at people like that?" Ana asked creeped out.

Edward snapped out of it and started apologizing.

"I'm sorry. That was very rude of me. It's just that, I couldn't- can't read your mind." He admitted.

"Cool! You can read minds? Which minds can you read?" Ana asked with a grin.

"So far, everyone else's apart from yours." Edward said with a smirk.

"Why can't you read mine?" Ana asked curiously.

"I'm not sure." Edward said with a shrug.

"Wanna hear a theory? I'm thinking that everyone's brain has some sort of frequency, like a radio, and you're tuning into that frequency that everyone's brain is tuned to but I guess my brain is set at another station." Ana explained with a smile.

"That makes sense, actually." Edward smiled at which Ana replied to with two thumbs up and a grin.

All of a sudden, Ana felt another presence from behind her before she heard a voice.

"I'm sorry I'm late. The teacher held me up. Something about paying attention in class next time." The voice sent chills up Ana's spine and gave her goose bumps in a good way.

She slowly turned around and saw a guy standing there. She looked at him from bottom to top and when she looked up, their eyes met. She could feel her heart about to explode from her chest from the way it was beating. Before she could say anything however, the guy growled out one word.

"Mine."


	2. Meet the Cullens

_**Author's Note: Twilight, its characters and its plot do not belong to me. Only Anastasia does. Please like, and leave a review**_ _ **:-)**_

"I knew it! See, I told you guys that this would happen." Alice cried out happily as the rest of the Cullens watched in fascination at the interaction between their brother and Anastasia.

"Excuse me? Yours? I am nobody's property!" Ana stubbornly said as she crossed her arms and stared at the bronze-haired god like guy before her. Of course, she wasn't gonna let him know that.

The next thing she realized, she was in the arms of said guy and he was running through the forests.

"Hey, where are you taking me? Please put me down and take me back to school!" She said as she watched the scenery blur by them. He said nothing until they reached a cliff with a breath-taking view down below.

"Wow. This is amazing." Ana whispered to herself as she walked closer to edge to get a better view of things. A cold hand reached out and pulled her to a firm chest.

"That's as far as you can go, princess. I don't want you to hurt yourself." The guy said as he wrapped his arms around Ana and pulled her to his embrace.

"Uhm, not that I don't find you attractive and all but I don't even know you. Will you please let go of me?" Ana said as she tried to unwrap his arms that were around her. He didn't budge though so she just huffed in annoyance and pouted.

No one said anything for a while until Ana felt herself being turned to face the guy. She just stood there staring at the ground until she felt his cold hands lift her chin upwards to look him in the eye. She just stood still and didn't say a thing until the guy said one word.

"Remember."

All of a sudden, Ana closed her eyes as she felt like her head was about to burst as memories she knew weren't from this life, unlocked and invaded her mind. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and looked at the guy she now recognized.

"Xander? Is it really you?" She asked as she stepped closer and gently placed a hand on his cheek as if afraid he really wasn't there and was only a figment of her imagination. Xander just closed his eyes and felt her touch that he greatly missed.

"It's me princess. I've missed you. You don't know how long I have waited to find you again." He said as he pulled her closer to him and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I'm guessing your power worked, then? You really made my soul reincarnate?" Ana asked him in wonder and he just nodded.

"I have waited years for you to come back to me." He said as he kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and replayed the new memories she just unlocked of her past life. Memories of being human, of Alexander, of the other Cullens, and of dying from a tragic accident before she could be changed into a vampire.

"I'm home." Was all she said as they basked in the moment of their reunion. A little while later, Ana stepped away from his arms and grinned.

"So that's why Emmett and Rosalie were so friendly towards me. And I heard Alice say she saw me coming back?" She said as she looked out towards the edge of the cliff again.

Alexander stepped beside her and nodded as he placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to his side. Ana poked his side and ducked from under his arms.

"You do know that this doesn't mean I'm automatically your girlfriend again, right?" She said with an innocent smile.

"What?"

 **WITH BELLA**

Bella walked to the lunchroom and met up with Jessica and they fell in line and grabbed their food. Mike joined them as they made their way to a table.

"Hey, Mikey. You met my home girl, Bella?" Eric asked as he put his arm around her when she sat down.

"Your home girl?" Mike replied as if in unbelief to what Eric told him.

"Yeah." Eric confirmed.

"That's my girl." Was all Bella heard before she felt someone kiss her cheek and Mike's chair get pulled which caused him to fall to the floor.

"Sorry I had to mess up your game, Mike." That person said as Mike gave chase to him around the cafeteria.

"Tyler." Eric said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, my God. It's like first Grade all over again. You're the shiny new toy." Jessica stated with underlying jealousy in her tone.

"Smile." Another girl said as she took a photo of an unsuspecting Bella.

"Okay." Bella awkwardly said as she looked down, shocked by the bright flash.

"Sorry. I needed a candid for the feature. Do you know where your sister is?" She stated as she took a seat at the table.

"The feature's dead, Angela. Don't bring it up again." Eric told Angela in a scolding manner.

"It's okay, I just…" Bella tried to say to avoid making Angela feel bad.

"I got your back, baby." Eric patted her shoulder as he walked to where Mike and Tyler were.

"Guess we'll just run another editorial on teen drinking." Angela said sadly.

"You know, my sister was on the school paper once. She gave me lots of ideas. You can always go for eating disorders or speedo padding on the swim team." Bella told her to make her feel better.

"Actually, that's a good one." Angela commented on the last idea.

"Kirk. Right? That's exactly what I thought." Jessica added her two cents in.

However, Bella zoomed out that moment as some figures from outside the window caught her attention.

"Who are they?" She asked the two girls who looked back to see who she was talking about.

"The Cullens." Angela replied first.

"They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska, like, a few years ago." Jessica added in a low voice.

"They kind of keep to themselves." Angela informed.

"Yeah, 'cause they're all together. Like, together, together." Jessica said, scandalously.

"The blonde girl, that's Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett, they're, like, a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal." Jessica was obviously one of the gossip-girls of the school.

"Jess, they're not actually related." Angela defended them.

"Yeah, but they live together. It's weird." Jess contradicted before she continued.

"And, okay, the little dark-haired girl's Alice. She's really weird, and she's with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain." She pointed out the other two people who were currently walking to a table in the corner of the cafeteria.

"Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad/matchmaker." Jess stated with a smile.

"Maybe he'll adopt me." Angela jokingly said but Bella's eyes were on another figure who just entered the room.

"Who's he?" She asked them as she stared at the god-like figure looking so mysterious and cool.

"That's Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently, nobody here's good enough for him. Like I care, you know?" She said but it sounded as if she was a bit bitter towards him.

"So, yeah. Seriously, like, don't waste your time." Jessica said as she saw Bella still looking towards the Cullen's table.

"I wasn't planning on it." Bella said as she looked back towards her table and laughed awkwardly. The group just sat there eating until 10 minutes later, the door the Cullens came through opened once more and Ana entered and skipped her way to Bella's table.

"Hey, Bells. Hey, Bella's friends. I don't think we've officially met. I'm Anastasia but you can call me Ana." She said with a friendly smile to the two girls seated with her sister.

"Hey, Ana. I'm Angela and this is Jessica. You're welcome to join us if you want." Angela politely informed her as Jessica stared at Ana's midnight blue hair which fell down her back in beautiful waves.

"Sorry, ladies, but she already promised she's sit with my siblings and I." A voice said from behind Ana and Xander stepped forward beside Ana.

"Bells, this is Alexander Cullen. Xander, this is Isabella Swan, my twin sister." Ana introduced the two of them to each other.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Isabella." Alex nodded in her direction.

"Just Bella. It's nice to meet you too." She replied.

"Now, if you all would excuse us, I need to make sure she gets to eat her lunch. Ladies." Alex said as he led Ana away from them and to the Cullen table.

The three girls watched as Alexander pulled out a chair for Ana before sitting down close to her as Rosalie handed her a tray full of food.

"Oh, my gosh! How does your sister know the Cullens?!" Jessica excitedly whispered as they watched the table with interest. Jasper and Alice were in their own little world, Rosalie and Emmett were talking about something while playing with an apple, Alexander was talking to Ana who answered after she finished chewing her food and Edward was brooding until his and Bella's eyes met. He looked confused for a moment before Ana playfully hit him at the shoulder which shook him out of his mood and prompted him to join their conversation.

"Your sister is one lucky girl." Jessica commented and somehow, Bella couldn't help but agree.

\- TIMESKIP: (BIOLOGY LAB) -

Bella was laughing and smiling with Mike as she entered the Biology classroom.

"Oh, yes. The other Miss Swan." Mr. Molina said as read the seating chart to know where Bella should sit. Bella looked around the classroom and saw Ana sitting beside Alexander near the back. They were playing the hand slapping game. Her eyes roamed once more before they landed on Edward at the exact time the fan blew in his direction and he went rigidly still while covering his nose and mouth like he just smelt a foul odor and was trying not to throw up.

"Hi. Can I have the pass? Thank you. Welcome to the class. Here's your stuff, okay? And I got a seat for you right here, so come on over. Just follow along till you catch up." Mr. Molina instructed as he gave Bella her books and materials and pointed her to the seat beside Edward.

Bella pulled the chair as close to the edge and farther away from Edward as possible because she didn't know why he was so disgusted by her. Mr. Molina placed a petri dish in front of them and Edward pushed one over to her trying hard not to drain her dry in front of the entire class. Bella, still feeling conscious, tried to smell her clothes to see if she smelt bad but found no unusual smell. She looked at Edward who looked back with dark eyes as he started to glare at her the whole period.

 **MEANWHILE WITH ANA**

Ana was watching the whole exchange from her seat two rows behind Bella. Her brows furrowed as she watched Edward glare at her poor unsuspecting sister.

"Uhm, what the hell is Eddie doing, glaring at my sister like that?" She asked Alexander, starting to get protective of Bella.

Xander looked at them and immediately knew what was wrong.

"Uh oh. It looks like my brother found his singer." He told her as he carefully assessed the situation on whether to get Edward out of there or not.

"You mean, he's trying hard not to kill her right now?" Ana asked alarmed as she started to think of ways to get Bella away from harm.

"Don't worry. He's got it in control for now." Alex told her with a smile which did nothing to calm the nerves in Ana.

"For now? What about for later? This is not good, not good at all." She said as she continued to watch them all throughout the class.

It was two seconds before the bell rang when Edward stood up and started to make his way out the classroom, leaving Bella there. Ana decided to approach her sister.

"I'm gonna go make sure he's okay." Xander told her and she nodded as she made her way to Bella's table.

"Hey, Bells. Are you okay?" She asked just to make sure.

"I'm fine." Bella replied in her usual way and Ana just nodded.

"I'll see you outside the office after last period, okay?" Ana told her and Bella just nodded as they made their way out of the classroom and went their separate ways.

\- TIMESKIP (AFTER LAST PERIOD) -

Bella made her way to the Administrative Office and saw Ana already there waiting for her with Alexander. Ana saw her sister and beckoned her to hurry and enter the office already. Once they did, they saw Edward talking to the secretary.

"There must be something open. Physics? Biochem?" He sopek, apparently trying to get his schedule changed.

"No, every class is full. Just a minute, dears." The secretary replied as she looked at where Ana and Bella were standing by the door.

"I'm afraid you'll have to stay in Biology." Were her last words to him.

"Fine. Just… I'll just have to endure it. Anastasia." He stated and nodded to Ana as he walked out.

Bella was hurt and humiliated that he tried to transfer classes just because he was disgusted by her. Was it her smell? Was it her voice? Was it her face? So many questions she had no answers to and she willed herself not to get emotional in public. Both girls approached the secretary as she called them over.

"How did your first days go, dears?" She asked with a smile.

"It was fun!" Ana replied with a cheerful smile.

"Fine." Bella lied, her voice weak. It really was anything but fine.

Once they gave their passes with their teacher's signatures on them, they were free to go. The twins walked out of school together.

"Don't forget, we're having dinner with dad at Carver's Café, Bells." Ana reminded her sister who looked like her mind was someplace else.

"Yeah, I remembered." Bella replied as they both got into the truck and Bella drove them both to the diner.

Once they got there, they saw Charlie seated in a table by the window. They took their seats beside him.

"I hope you don't mind, but, I already ordered for you guys. A garden burger for you, Bells and a steak for you, Annie." Their dad informed them after they said their hellos.

"Thanks dad. You always seem to know exactly what I want." Ana said with a grin and Bella just smiled half-heartedly while echoing her sister's thanks.

Pretty soon, the waitress came over with their food. Cora was a pretty African-American woman who was one of dad's friends in Forks.

"I still can't get over how grown up you girls are. And, so gorgeous." Cora stated as she placed their orders down in front of them. The twins just smiled politely at her. While a man came over to their table.

"Hey Ana, hey Bella. You remember me?" He asked them as if they should remember who he was.

Bella just looked towards Charlie as if asking him to help her remember while Ana was trying to rack her memories to put a name to the familiar man.

"I played Santa one year." He added helpfully as both girls tried to recall.

"Yeah, Waylon, Bella hasn't had a Christmas here since she was four." Charlie said while looking at Bella.

"I bet I made an impression though, didn't I?" He asked both girls.

"I doubt Bella remembers, but I do. You're butt-crack Santa!" Ana happily said which earned a laugh from the adults.

"Hey, kids love those little bottles though." Waylon stated before Cora intervened.

"All right, let the girls eat their food, Waylon. As soon as you girls are done, I will bring each of you your favorite. Berry cobbler for Bella, and oreo cheesecake for Ana, remember? Your dad still has berry cobbler every Thursday and oreo cheesecake every Friday." She said with an excited smile.

"Thank you. That'd be great." Bella smiled at the thought of her favorite dessert and Ana just started eating faster.

Bella and Charlie started reaching for the condiments at the same time.

"Here." Charlie said while handing his daughter the ketchup and picking up the sauce for the steak.

"Thanks." Bella replied awkwardly and Ana just shook her head at the two interacting.

\- TIMESKIP (AT HOME) -

Bella and Ana were talking to their mom over the phone on loudspeaker.

"Hey, babies. So, listen, if spring training goes well, we could be moving to Florida." Renee informed her two daughters.

"Please insert $1.25 for an additional three minutes." A voice spoke over the phone, it made Ana laugh out loud.

"Mom, where's your cell?" She asked as she controlled her laughter.

"Okay, I didn't lose my power cord. It ran away. Screaming. I literally repel technology now." Their mom explained, a bit embarrassed as the girls just shook their heads amusedly.

"We miss you." Bella told her.

"Oh, babies, I miss you girls, too. But tell me more about your school. Now, what are the kids like? Are there any cute guys? Are they being nice to you?" Renee fired off questions.

"Well, they're all very welcoming. And Ana seems to have caught a guy's attention. I mean, they were pretty close." Bella said and teased her sister a bit.

"Annie! Tell me about it." Renee said, wanting to know all the details.

"Mom, he was a pen pal before Bells and I moved here and it was the first time we saw each other." Ana defended as she blushed a little, thinking of Alexander.

"What about you, Bells?" Renee asked her other daughter to share.

"It doesn't even matter." Bella said dismissively.

"Yes, it does, honey." Renee countered.

"We have homework to do. We'll talk to you later." Bella replied, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

"Okay, I love you." Renee said.

"We love you too, mama." Ana stated as they said their goodbyes before hanging up. She turned to her sister.

"So, Edward Cullen has your panties in a twist, huh?" She asked.

"That's not… I didn't even… I just… I swear, I just wanna know what his problem was, glaring at me like he was angry about something I did and looking like he smelt something repulsive when I sat by him." Bella said exasperated as she couldn't get Edward's glaring face out of her mind.

"Boys are confusing, I know." Ana nodded, agreeing with her sister.

"What about you, huh? I never heard you talking about being pen pals with anyone up until now. Care to explain?" Bella asked Ana who only smiled at her.

"It's embarrassing, okay. Over the past year, I kind of started liking the guy and I couldn't tell you because we've never seen what the other looks like and he could have been a 30-year old man for all I knew." Ana said, reciting the lie that both she and Alexander came up with.

Bella just nodded in understanding before sighing and falling back down in bed, still thinking about the day's events.

"Can't get it out of your mind, huh? Well, you could always ask him about it next time you see him." Ana tried giving her sister advice.

"You know, I may be older but you definitely are wiser." Bella told her as she sat up again to which Ana replied by sticking her tongue out.

"Well, I do have homework to finish, and so do you. So, I'll leave you alone so you can concentrate." Ana said as she made her way out the door of Bella's room.

"Good night, Annie." Bella said as she watched her sister stand by the doorway.

"Good night, Bells. Sleep tight." Ana said as she blew her sister a kiss before stepping out and closing the door behind her.

Bella sighed as she continued doing her homework and tried to think of what to say to Edward Cullen.


End file.
